


Short prompt-like stories

by Borealis_Shorts (Begitte)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Begitte/pseuds/Borealis_Shorts
Summary: A collection of short, prompt-like stories. The chapters doesn't necessarily have a connection with each other, nor do they have fixed lengths.





	1. A legend from the old

“They have told stories about this creature,” Tom’s grandfather, Timothy, said. “Large, towering over the highest buildings, even the forest that envelopes this very village!” Tom looked up at his grandfather with a confused expression.

“But grandfather, which creature? All I’ve heard you said is just ‘creature here’ and ‘creature there’!” The old man brought a hand through Tom’s hair.

“The creature I’m talking about, son, is a dragon. Known from ancient times as being beautiful and majestic creatures flying through the sky, rendering even the bravest of warriors nervous and afraid for their own life when standing face to face with it,” Timothy explained. Tom got to his feet quickly.

“’Majestic’, ‘towering over the highest buildings’--- it’s all a load of crap! Creatures like that have never existed!” He exclaimed, face as red as a tomato from anger.

“There there, Tom. You don’t have to feel pity nor sadness by their tragic demise,” Timothy replied, as though Tom commented on something completely else, making Tom even angrier.

“I’ve heard enough lies and conspiracy theories from you, old man. I’m leaving!” Tom said, while finding his jacket. Without another word or looking back, Tom left his grandfather’s house.


	2. A (maybe) not so good-smelling thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't try this at home, kids. Exhaust from engines isn't good for your lungs.

“I can see! I can see!” the woman exclaimed.

“What is it you see now, woman?” her brother asked, already expecting something absurd from his sister.

“I can see the world for what it truly is – a world of exhaust! It doesn’t matter where its origin is from, be it from motorcycles or old and new cars – the sense of smell is the new sense of vision!” she continued, still in a loud, positive voice.

Her brother shook his head. “You need glasses. And you should stay away from the exhaust pipes: it can’t possibly be good for your health.” She extended her arms to either side of her.

“But it’s like this that I get my best and wonderful ideas! I don’t want glasses, never in my life! They will only destroy my enlightened senses!” He quickly grabbed her arm, and began pulling her towards the car door.

“I can't let this idiocy continue. You’re coming with me to the optician at once!”


	3. The Quest of Immortality... and an interpreter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chosen one, Bent, has set forth on a quest to find the secret of Immortality. The only thing standing in his way is his nemesis, Gren Dark, and this newfound language...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's important to keep in mind that Bent, the main character, does not have English as his mother tongue.

Bent went off the plane, and set his feet in New York. As he walked through the airport towards the exit, people would turn their heads towards him while he walked, as if the thought of a man walking bare-footed in public was something new and didn’t happen every day. Oh well. It was why he was called Bent the Bare-footed: He never wore shoes nor socks, always strolling around bare-footed.

But now he had landed in New York for the first time. First time in the US, even. But why? Well, he was on the hunt for what humans throughout history has searched for throughout the globe: the secret of Immortality. He had almost found a golden clue back in London, but the crazy Gren Dark just _had_ to blow up the old catacombs where the clue was hidden. He always ended up doing stupid, that Gren.

Regardless, what little else he could find of clues pulled him straight to New York, the “Big Apple”. The centre of the world, he had heard some people call it back home. Maybe they were really from New York? Maybe they were from Perth? That much didn’t Bent know. They didn’t call him Bent the recognizer of dialects, or Bent the follower of conversations.

But to navigate through New York proved to be quite a puzzle of its own, as the people walking on the busy streets were talking this strange, almost alien language, one that Bent had never heard before. Well, maybe he had? Recalling back to his time in London, the people there were also using an almost alien language, pretty similar to this too, but it still felt too different. Sometimes Bent regretted that he didn’t follow better along in class, but if he had, he would never have been specifically chosen for this quest! At least, that’s what the people from that organization with the weird acronym said.


End file.
